Pour l'amour d'un dragon
by Elena J. Malfoy
Summary: Draco et Harry ont établi un lien mental, suite à une potion. A cause de cela, Dumbledore les mets dans le même dortoir.Et peu à peu les sentiments changent et les liens se créent.Slash HPDM.
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé que ce serai une fiction Harry/Draco étant donné que c'est mon couple préféré.  
  
Je sais que comparé à d'autres fictions la mienne ne leur arrivera pas à la cheville, mais j'essayerai d'améliorer mon style. Entre autres je vous conseille fortement de lire les fictions de alohomora mon auteur favori. Elle est aussi bonne que J.K. Rowling et parfois même la dépasse au niveau de l'imagination. Quoiqu'il en soit ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi je débute et c'est difficile.  
  
Et faites un petit geste d'encouragement, et envoyez moi une review. Merci et Bisous à toutes et à tous et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. un rêve prophétique

Voici le premier chapitre fraîchement écris, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
  
Spoiler : les cinq tomes  
  
Personnages : eh bien ils ne sont pas a moi au niveau des noms mais comme c'est moi qui les dirige, disons qu'ils comportent ma petite touche perso.  
  
Résumé général : Harry est attiré par draco, mais ce dernier semble indifférent, pourtant quelque chose va tout changer.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un rêve prophétique.  
  
Vers le mois d'octobre :  
  
PDV Harry :  
  
Un dragon apparu devant harry. Il était or et rouge. D'une voix d'outre tombe il récita :  
  
Deux âmes sœurs  
  
Deux cœurs destinés l'un à l'autre  
  
Un seul pouvoir  
  
Une seule issue  
  
Lorsque deux fois sept ans seront passés  
  
A l'aube nouvelle  
  
Le combat du bien et du mal se déroula Décidant du sort du monde  
  
Seul un des deux camps survivra  
  
Détruisant à jamais l'autre  
  
Mais de nombreuses épreuves  
  
Se dresseront avant la victoire  
  
Un seul moyen de vaincre  
  
Une seule arme destructrice  
  
Résidant dans le pouvoir des élus  
  
Résidant au cœur de la source...  
  
Puis tout redevint noir et le rêve prit fin.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa montre indiquait six heures du matin. Il se frotta lentement les tempes tout en essayant de se rappeler son rêve.  
  
Puis, soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, le dragon, la prophétie, tout... Il ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles, mais quoique cela fût, cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Et le moyen de le détruire.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensés il n'entendit pas Ron se lever : «* Harry, tu vas bien, je t'ai entendu crier. C'est encore un rêve à propos de Voldemort. *»  
  
« * Non Ron un simple cauchemar, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.* »  
  
« *Comme tu veux Harry, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.* »  
  
« *Merci Ron lui répondit-je en souriant encore un peu ensommeillé.* »   
  
Harry repoussa ses couvertures et sauta hors du lit. Puis ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche de leur dortoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il était prêt et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les trois à leur table et commencèrent à déjeuner tout en parlant avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor du prochain match de quidditch qui aura lieu juste avant le bal d'halloween.  
  
Seul Harry restait silencieux, les yeux tournés vers la table des serpentards. Il cherchait des yeux la jeune fille auquel il pensait tous les soirs depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix aigue d'Hermione.  
  
« * Harry, tu n'as encore rien manger ce matin. Comment veux-tu tenir une journée entière de cours avec rien dans le ventre. Et puis tu fais du quidditch, alors avale ton bacon et tes tranches de pain grillés si tu ne veux pas que je te traîne de gré ou de force chez Pomfresh *»  
  
A ce moment-là, Draco Malfoy entra et lorsque Harry croisa son regard, il sentit le monde autour de lui s'effondrer, il essaya de se retenir à Ron mais glissa de sa chaise pour tomber inconscient sur le sol. Son corps tout entier était agité de convulsions, il tremblait, de la sueur perlé sur son front et il se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête à l'endroit où était sa cicatrice. Hermione réagi aussitôt, elle envoya Ron prévenir le directeur, pendant qu'elle-même transportait le corps inconscient du gryffondor. Elle lui jeta un mobilicorpus, puis sortit de la grande salle, talonnée par Ginny, Seamus Dean et Neville.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
PDV Draco  
  
Un dragon apparu devant draco. Il était vert et argent. D'une voix d'outre tombe il récita :  
  
Le lion et le dragon Deux âmes sœurs Destinées l'une à l'autre Un seul pouvoir Une seule issue  
  
Lorsque deux fois huit ans seront passés A l'aube nouvelle Le combat du bien et du mal se déroula Décidant du sort du monde  
  
Seul un des deux camps survivra Détruisant à jamais l'autre Mais de nombreuses épreuves Se dresseront avant la victoire  
  
Un seul moyen de vaincre Une seule arme destructrice Résidant dans le pouvoir des élus Résidant au cœur de la source...  
  
Puis tout redevint noir et le rêve prit fin.  
  
Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite. Il émergeait lentement de son état comateux quand soudain tout lui revint, il se rappelait dans les moindres détails son rêve. Il repoussa ses draps verts frappés à l'écusson de Serpentard et se leva, tous ses muscles endoloris. Il attrapa au passage ses vêtements et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée.  
  
En effet, depuis l'année dernière il avait été nommé préfet et une chambre personnelle lui avait été fournie. Cela lui avait facilité la vie, il n'était plus obligé de supporter ses deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de partagé sa salle de bain et ne plus avoir d'intimité.  
  
Après une toilette rapide il lissa ses cheveux blonds et les coiffa en arrière. Il était fin près. Il descendit dans la salle commune, pour retrouver ses camarades et ensuite faire son entrée dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bas des marches il entendit une vois qu'il aurait reconnu entre toute, tellement elle était perçante :  
  
«* Dracooooooooo... Tu vas bien, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ?* »  
  
La jeune fille à la face de bouledogue s'enroula autour de lui comme un serpent. Draco grogna et éloigna la jeune fille d'un ton sec et glacial :  
  
«* Pansy, lâche-moi s'il te plait j'ai besoin d'air et tu m'étouffe.* »  
  
Elle n'en fit pas plus et rejoignit ses amies aussitôt. Notre beau serpentard fit alors son entré dans la grande salle, dans toute sa grandeur. Il passa près de la table de ses exécrables de Gryffondor et aperçut au loin Potter et ses deux toutous collés à ses basques. Harry tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. En même temps, il vit le Gryffondor s'effondré sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, prit de convulsions violentes.  
  
Tout se passa très vite, ses camarades habitués ses répartir les tâches, La sang de bourbe, la sœur de Weasley et Londubat transportèrent Potter à l'infirmerie, pendant que Weasley(ou plutôt la belette) avertissait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et que deux autres Gryffondors allaient cherché des affaires pour Potter. Tous disparurent de la grande salle.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il avait mal à la tête et ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé. Autour de lui Miss Pomfresh s'affairait et quand elle le vit les yeux grands ouverts, elle se précipita sur lui pour lui administrer une potion.  
  
« * Buvez ceci Monsieur Potter, vous vous sentirez mieux après. Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant reposez vous.* »  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent quand soudain la porte blanche s'ouvrit laissant le passage au directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« *Bonjour Harry je vois que tu es réveillé. Tant mieux nous allons pouvoir parler tranquillement.* »  
  
« *Heu... Professeur, pourquoi me suis-je évanoui ?* »  
  
« * eh bien Harry je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question mais Miss Granger va effectuer des recherches.* »  
  
« *Très bien et quand vais-je pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie ?* »  
  
« * Tu restera toute la journée ici et miss pomfresh te fera dormir et ce soir tu pourra rentrer dans ton dortoir. En attendant comment te sens- tu ?* »  
  
« * Faible. Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever. J'espère être en forme pour mon prochain match de quidditch.* »  
  
« * Mais je n'en doute pas Harry. Bon il faut que je retourne à mon bureau j'ai des affaires à régler. Au revoir Harry et dors bien.* »  
  
Après le départ de son directeur, Harry resta songeur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'interrogeait sur le rêve singulier qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente. Le tirant de se rêveries, miss Pomfresh lui donna sa potion et Harry tomba dans un profond sommeil de récupération, gagné par la fatigue.  
  
Plus haut, à la fenêtre, un vieil homme souriait. Il se disait que finalement, ses craintes étaient injustifiées et que le temps l'aidera plus qu'autre chose. Il se tourna lentement et adressa quelques mots à la personne derrière lui :  
  
« * Voyez Minerva, nous tenons ici la clé de l'ultime combat contre Voldemort. Mais elle est encore fragile. Seul le temps lui permettra de se construire et de se solidifié, nous devons faire en sorte de les aider au mieux possible dans leur tâches, mais sans s'impliquer véritablement.* »  
  
« * Mais Albus, nous ne devrions pas nous mêler de ces choses-là. Il faut que cela se fasse tout seul.* » « * Je le sais Minerva, mais je les pousse juste dans la bonne direction. Une tasse de Thé peut-être ?* »  
  
« * Oui merci Albus, de l'earl Grey.* »  
  
Le directeur fit apparaître un service à thé en claquant des doigts. Il entreprit de verser le liquide dans chaque tasse, puis d'en donner une à son amie. Tous deux plongèrent dans un état de réflexion et le silence s'installa.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
PDV DRACO :  
  
Draco, consultait sa montre pour la énième fois, le sommeil ne venait pas et il gardait les yeux désespérément grands ouverts. On était à la veille du premier match Serpentard/Gryffondor et il serait fatigué s'il ne s'endormait pas rapidement.  
  
A travers sa fenêtre la lueur de la lune perçait éclairant la pièce de ses faibles rayons. N'y tenant plus, le Serpentard se leva et s'accouda à la fenêtre, l'air dehors était doux. Soupirant, le blond décida d'enfiler sa cape et d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.  
  
Il emprunta un passage secret menant directement dans le par cet se dirigea vers la roseraie. Il marchait silencieusement et pensait à son père et à la demande qu'il lui avait faite cet été. Ce dernier voulait qu'il devienne mangemort et avait proposé à son fils de se faire poser la marque cette année. Mais Draco ne voulait en aucun cas lécher les botte de ce cet abruti qui commande son père. Non il ne voulait pas de maître, il voulait accroître la grandeur du nom des Malfoy et pourquoi avoir une place au ministère, dans un poste haut placé.  
  
Lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit voulu, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul : Monsieur je-porte-le-destin-du-monde-sur-mes-frêles-épaules était assis sur un banc, Son banc d'ailleurs et il semblait perdu dans un autre monde enroulé dans sa cape. Il l'interpella d'un ton ironique :  
  
« * Tiens Potter, Tu réfléchi à tes prochaines interviews ou à la façon dont je vais te battre demain ?* »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Draco reprit de plus belle :  
  
« * On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de ne pas répondre. Tu n'as donc reçu aucune éducation... Oh mais j'oubliais que tu n'as pas de parents, pauvre petit héros que tout le monde pleure.* »  
  
« * La ferme Malfoy dit Harry en grondant.* »  
  
« * Oh mais il grogne le petit lion, montre moi un peu tes dents si...* »  
  
Harry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se précipita sur lui pour lui asséné un coup de poing. Draco surprit tomba au sol, ce qui faisait que Harry était en position de force. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas dominer, il bondit sur ses jambes et renversa le brun sur l'herbe mouillé et alors qu'il était sur le point de le rendre son coup il rencontre les grands yeux verts du Gryffondor. Et ceux qu'il y lu l'arrêta net dans son élan, il abaissa le point et resta ainsi à le contempler abasourdi. Au fond des émeraudes de son ennemi il y lisait de la tristesse et du désespoir, comme s'il lui lançait un appel au secours. Le serpentard n'avait plus qu'une envie c'était de la serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer.  
  
Se reprenant tout de même il poussa Harry loin de lui et cracha d'un ton glacé :  
  
« * Tu as de la chance Potter que je t'épargne, sinon je devrais payer pour avoir lever la main sur le balafré et on me collerait. Mais je ne te laisserai pas toujours partir comme ça.* »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
PDV Harry :  
  
Harry se releva dignement et rentra au château sans adressait un seul regard à son pire ennemi. Il avait mal, très mal. Il aimait Draco depuis maintenant deux ans, mais cela ne semblait pas réciproque et Harry en souffrait intérieurement. Le soir lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus il sortait dans le parc avec sa cape d'invisibilité et il pensait. Le plus souvent c'était à Draco qui ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées, mais aussi à Sirius son parrain. Ce dernier était mort l'année dernière tué par une mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange. Ou encore à ses amis Ron et Hermione qui s'inquiètent toujours pour lui ou du rôle que tous attendent qu'il joue contre Voldemort.  
  
Après avoir parcouru les couloirs, il arriva à la tour de Gryffondor. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, épuisé il s'endormit sur un fauteuil près du feu. Il plongea dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Il fit un rêve étrange, il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était au sol blessé, sa tête appuyée contre le torse de quelqu'un qui le berçait en pleurant, il lui murmurai :  
  
« * Harry reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie. Ne nous laisse pas, bats toi et revient nous.* »  
  
Alors il prenait la main de cette personne ne sachant pas qui c'est et il lui répondait à son tour :  
  
« * Je t'aime et quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours. S'il te plait prend soin de mes amis, et prend soin de toi. Ne m'oublie jamais.* »  
  
Puis tout devint flou et Harry se réveilla. Il avait encore mal à la tête et il était à peine cinq heures du matin, il pouvait encore dormir deux heures. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui mais ne pu se rendormir. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne le sortir du lit pour se préparer pour son match :  
  
« * Allez viens Harry c'est le grand jour, on va faire ravaler leur balai à ces ignobles serpentards sans cervelle.* »  
  
Harry se leva, fatigué de sa promenade nocturne et de son combat avec Malfoy. Par habitude il avait appris un sort l'empêchant de ressentir les effets de la fatigue :  
  
« * ABLAS LABOR* »  
  
Toute fatigue disparut de son corps et il se senti prêt pour son match de quidditch. Il descendit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle. Arrivé au bas des escaliers il aperçut une tête blonde qu'il connaissait trop, il essaya de l'éviter mais ce dernier l'interpella alors qu'il franchissait la porte :  
  
« *Hé Potter, tu devrais demander à la belette et la sang de bourbe de te réservé un lit à l'infirmerie, pour y entreposer les morceaux qu'on retrouvera de toi... enfin si on en retrouve.* »  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir puis continua sa route en l'ignorant. Il s'installa avec son équipe dont il était devenu le capitaine. Le déjeuné passa très vite et il fut bientôt temps de se changer : la match approchait. Ils sortirent tous pour se rendre au vestiaire. Pendant qu'ils se changeaient Harry leur fit le discours d'encouragements :  
  
« * Nous savons tous que Les serpentards sont rusés et sournois, ils n'hésiteront pas à transgresser les règles. Mais nous, nous avons la meilleure équipe : de bons joueurs, de bons balais, une bonne tactique de jeu...* »  
  
« * Oui et un bon capitaine aussi intervint Fred* »  
  
Harry sourit et poursuivit :  
  
« * Je compte sur vous pour montrer qu'on peut gagner loyalement et haut la main, montrez à ces serpentards ce que valent des gryffondors, nous allons les battre et rendre fier notre maison. Vous êtes tous importants dans l'équipe, la moindre de vos passes, de vos feintes, de vos coups de batte sera décisifs. Pour Gryffondor !!!* »  
  
« * Pour Gryffondor* » crièrent en chœur tous les joueurs.  
  
Le rideau s'ouvrit : L'heure du match était arrivée. Les sept joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Un peu plus loin des joueurs en vert et argent faisait de même. Harry et Draco s'approchèrent pour se serrer la main :  
  
« *Fais attention à toi Potter, ce serai dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.* »  
  
Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoie et l'équipe de Gryffondor récupéra le souafle. Angélina Johnson monta en aigle avec Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, elles traversèrent le terrain, feintant les joueurs adverses et inscrivirent le premier but. Trois autres suivirent, ce qui donnait un score de 40/o en faveur des lions. Mais les serpentards remontèrent en inscrivirent cinq buts, et les gryffondors restèrent impuissants. Draco avait considérablement amélioré le niveau de son équipe depuis qu'il était capitaine. Harry quant à lui observait impuissant les buts se marquer. Il distribuait des encouragements au passage et leurs donnait des conseils mais les serpentards remontèrent leur score jusqu'à 170. Draco vint le taquiner sur le score :  
  
« * Alors Potter, on fait de la figuration.* »  
  
« * Dégage Malfoy !!!* »  
  
« * Avec plaisir Potter, je commençais à avoir la nausée à force de te regarder.* » Et sur ce il partit à l'autre bout du terrain.  
  
Harry l'observait voler, son corps musclé penché en avant. Il était vraiment beau, ses cheveux d'habitude disciplinés et lisses, volaient dans les vents et des mèches rebelles lui retombaient devant les yeux. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, il n'aperçut pas le vif d'or qui passa à côté de lui, amis le blond lui le remarqua et s'élança à sa poursuite et narguant Harry :  
  
« * Hou Hou !!! Potter, tu rêves ou quoi, je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.* »  
  
Harry piqua un fard, et le suivit déterminé à attraper le vif avant lui. Il prit toute sa puissance et dépassa Draco, mais ce dernier le rattrapa et ils jouèrent au coude à coude pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Harry entreprennent de faire la feinte de Korsakov, il monta très haut sur le terrain, pris un virage en épingle puis redescendit en piquet pour fait un angle à 360° et sentirent sa main se refermé sur une petite sphère glacée. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or. Draco fulminait de rage, il avait été impuissant devant l'attaque du gryffondor et tout s'était passé sous son nez.  
  
Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match Gryffondor remportait le match 190 à 170. Harry fut accueilli en héros par sa maison et tous étaient heureux. Même les serdaigles et les poufsouffles se réjouissait de la défaite des serpentards et vinrent féliciter l'équipe. Ron qui pourtant avait laissé passé de nombreux buts en tant que gardien était fou de joie et sautillait autour de Harry. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les vestiaires Madame Bibine l'appela ainsi que Draco, elle voulait leur communiquer le calendrier des matchs.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Elle les garda environ une demi-heure dans son bureau et les deux jeunes gens s'impatientaient, lorsque finalement elle les libera. Les deux ennemis retournèrent à leurs vestiaires pour se doucher. Harry entra sans problème dans le sien mais lorsque Draco voulut ouvrir le sien, il était fermé à clé. Il s'éloigna en pestant :  
  
« * Abruti de serpentards qu'ils sont, je vais les tués* » « * Tu peux venir te doucher dans le notre si tu veux.* » Proposa Harry et attendit la réponse de Draco.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1.  
  
Voilà ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui en tout cas. Sinon bisous à mes lecteurs et n'oubliez pas, une petite revue en passant pour me faire par de vos impressions.  
  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 2. Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco se douchera chez les gryffondors, peut-être un futur slash...  
  
Galéria : merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà le premier chapitre est publié. Le démarrage est peut-être un peu lent au niveau du slash mais c'est obligé mais pour le prochain ce sera mieux. Et puis on verra bien le résultats. Bonne lecture, éclate toi bien. Gros ziboux à bientôt.  
  
Nyonoshii : merci pour ton conseil, pour les review anonymes je viens de le faire, espérons que ça marchera. Ton impatience va être récompensé voici le premier chapitre édité. bonne lecture et bisous à toi aussi. 


	3. Révélations et sentiments

***Genre : Romance/aventure***  
  
***Spoiler :les cinq tomes ***  
  
***Personnages :*** eh bien ils ne sont pas a moi au niveau des noms mais comme c'est moi qui les dirige, disons qu'ils comportent ma petite touche perso.  
  
***Résumé général :*** Harry est attiré par draco, mais ce dernier semble indifférent, pourtant quelque chose va tout changer. Slash Harry/Draco. Et voilà je suis de retour pour le chapitre 2, j'espère que le premier vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira. J'ai fait aussi bien que j'ai pu. Sinon rien de spécial à dire a part Bonne lecture. Zibous à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.  
  
***Auteur : Cassandra Black***  
  
***Titre : Pour l'amour d'un dragon***  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyées des reviews dont voici les réponses. Ca m'a vraiment motivée.  
  
*Artémis* : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir et voici donc la suite en exclusivité...Bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
*Galéria* : contente de savoir que tu trouves que je me débrouille bien, c'est sympa. Et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais. À Bientôt. Big ziboux.  
  
*Lucianna* : Pour les persos qui ont quittés l'école je m'en suis aperçu qu'après donc je vais faire une petite entorse en disant qu'ils y sont encore. Bisous @++.  
  
*Gothiquegirl :* c'est simple mais c'est clair. Lol. Ravie que tu aimes, et merci encore pour ta review.  
  
*Selana :* Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je les apprécies vraiment. C'est vrai que j'essaye de garder un max les caractères respectifs, parce que c'est comme ça que je les aime. Voilà la suite de ma fiction, j'espère que ça te plaira autant. Gros bisous.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
****Chapitre 2 : Si fragile.****  
  
« Tu peux te doucher chez les gryffondors si tu veux » proposa Harry, et attendit la réponse de Draco.  
  
Le serpentard le dévisagea interloqué, puis pensa : « cette satanée générosité gryffondorienne ». Il poussa le brun d'un coup d'épaule pour rentrer dans le vestiaire. Harry grimaça et se massa l'épaule devenue douloureuse mais ne dit rien.  
  
Ils se mirent tous les deux à l'opposé dans les vestiaires et entreprirent de se déshabiller. Harry observait Malfoy du coin de l'œil : il était très musclé, son torse était diaphane, ses fesses et ses cuisses bien proportionnées et musclées elles aussi et pour achever Harry, Draco était simplement vêtu d'un boxer de soie verte avec un dragon or brodé dessus. Une pure merveille : notre beau brun en palissait d'envie. « Oh mon dieu pensait Harry. Je vais me jeter sur lui si ça continue, non Harry reprend toi c'est Malfoy ton pire ennemi... Oh mais il est si craquant comme ça. Harry ça suffit. (Se donne une claque mentale) alors juste un tout petit baiser. Non j'ai dit non, reprend tes esprits. »  
  
Draco ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'attitude du gryffondor. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la douche, et enleva son caleçon au dernier moment. Harry fut contraint d'aller lui aussi se laver pour ne pas paraître louche. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les douches, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : L'eau dégoulinait le long du torse du blond, ses cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière et des mèches rebelles s'échappaient dans tous les sens. Harry ravala sa salive et ouvrit le robinet d'eau glacée pour reprendre ses esprits, il se lava rapidement pour ne pas subir plus longtemps le supplice d'être à côté de Draco sans pouvoir l'approcher.  
  
Le serpentard sortit juste après lui et il remarqua que le brun ne portait que son boxer et qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir détacher des yeux le serpentard. Draco lui dit ironiquement :  
  
« Alors Potter, tu aimes ce que tu vois. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt fier de mon corps sublime mais je n'aurai jamais pensé plaire au célèbre héros, le grand le légendaire Harry Potter. »  
  
Harry rougit et se tourna pour continuer à se vêtir. Il maugréa dans son coin : « ah ben c'est malin Harry, question discrétion on fais pas mieux. Et après tu prétends vouloir devenir auror. T'es mal barré mon pauvre vieux. »  
  
Une idée traversa Draco, pourquoi ne pas provoqué Potter pour voir jusqu'ou celui-ci irai. Voyons... oh je sais ! Il avança et se mit derrière Harry et l'enlaça. Harry surprit se retourna et le repoussa :  
  
« Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi Malfoy, ça te prend souvent ce genre de truc ? »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y Potter, je te plais pas c'est ça ? Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure quand tu me regardais. »  
  
Le gryffondor vira une fois de plus au rouge et bafouilla une excuse des plus minables ce qui fit évidement sourire Draco. Il décida de continuer son petit jeu. Il plaqua le Brun contre le mur et souffla dans son oreille :  
  
« Eh là je te plais toujours pas ou ça va mieux ? »  
  
Harry gémit de désespoir, impuissant devant la situation. N'en pouvant plus il s'empara des lèvres sucrées de son ennemi et les embrassa tendrement. Puis ferma les yeux, en attendant d'être foudroyé par Draco. Mais bizarrement, rien ne se passa. Au contraire, des lèvres vinrent au contact des siennes et l'embrassèrent délicatement avec douceur. Harry ouvrit les yeux, n'y croyant pas : son ennemi juré Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Draco lui releva le menton et lui chuchota doucement :  
  
« Pourquoi cache tu tes yeux, ils sont tellement beau que quand on s'y plonge dedans on ne peux plus en ressortir. »  
  
Et sur ces dernières paroles il lui caressa les pommettes et retourna s'habiller comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le gryffondor, encore sous le choc s'écroula sur le banc. Peu de temps après Draco sorti, laissant Harry, seul l'esprit embrouillé mais heureux.  
  
Combien de temps il resta là assis les yeux dans le vide, il n'en savait rien, tous ce qu'il savait c'est que l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait embrassé et que cet homme était le plus populaire des serpentards, et son ennemi juré : Draco Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
*Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.*  
  
Le vénérable directeur, était assis dans son fauteuil près du feu, une tasse de thé à la main. Il était pensif et semblait à bout de fatigue. Soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. « Ils » [1] s'étaient trouvés. Une voix brisa le silence et demanda :  
  
« Albus, qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? »  
  
« Ce que nous attendions depuis des jours et des jours s'est enfin produit »  
  
« De quoi voulez vous parlez ? »  
  
« De l'amour Minerva, de l'amour qui détruit tout, à qui rien de résiste. Celui qui brise tout les obstacles, même la mort. L'amour qui triomphera des ténèbres. »  
  
La sous-directrice plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Albus Dumbledore lui resta calme mais néanmoins heureux. Les jours prochains s'annonçaient difficile certes mais le bout du tunnel n'était pas loin. L'issue de la fin du combat approchait et seul deux personnes pourraient faire pencher la balance du bon côté. Le seul problème c'est que ces deux personnes ne le savaient pas encore.  
  
[1] : Il parle de Harry et Draco bien sur...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
***Le lundi matin du côté des Serpentards.***  
  
***PDV Draco***  
  
Bip! bip! bip!  
  
Une main sortit de la couette et envoya le vif d'or réveil hors de la pièce. Mais celui-ci revint sonner dans les oreilles de son propriétaire. Des mèches blondes émergèrent suivi par des yeux gris acier qui fusillaient l'objet en question. Et d'un simple mot il mit l'objet en veille :  
  
« Effaresca ! » L'objet émit un dernier son et se posa sur la table de nuit, repliant ses ailes dorées sur lui-même. Draco pensa : « eh voilà une nouvelle semaine de cours. Voyons par quel cours je commence ? Oh non double cours de divination avec ces demeurés de gryffondors et il allait devoir supporté le balafré, de quoi se mettre en rogne de bon matin. » Déjà que le matin n'était pas le moment favori des serpentards, des cours pareil ôtait toute envie d'aller en cours En plus cette nuit il avait un rêve des plus étranges, et chaque instants étaient gravés dans sa mémoire : tout les traits, les détails, les décors les émotions...tout était présent dans son esprit.  
  
**************************Flash Back**************************  
  
L'air autour de lui était glacial, des gens ses battaient de tous les côtés, le ciel virait au rouge sang. Des mangemorts semaient la terreur sur le champ de bataille et les aurors tentaient de leur barrer le passage, les obligeant à battre en retraite. Au loin on apercevant les membres de « l'ordre du phénix » avec Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Rogue, Mcgonagall, Maugrey fol-œil et Dumbledore entre autres.  
  
Mais Draco n'avait qu'un but, qu'un objectif : sauver la personne qu'il aimait. Il courait sans s'arrêter le cherchant des yeux. Puis il les vit, tous les deux se tenant face à face, dans un ultime duel. Et dans le vacarme qui régnait il lut sur les lèvres du terrible mage noir : « Avada Kedavra », un éclair vert surgit de sa baguette et frappa l'adolescent en face de lui de plein fouet.  
  
Draco cria son nom de désespoir et se mit à courir de plus en plus vite pour arriver à temps. Heureusement, Le gryffondor avait une fois de plus survécu à l'Avada Kedavra et il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ce dernier lança alors l'ultime sort qui les ferai mourir lui et voldemort. Un éclair pur comme l'or sortit de sa baguette et les entoura tous les deux formant une immense pyramide. Ce qui se passa à l'intérieur personne ne le vit.  
  
Lorsque Draco arrive près du survivant, celui-ci gisait sur le sol inanimé. Il se jeta sur lui en criant :  
  
« Non Harry ! » et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il entendit un murmure près de son oreille : « Draco, je t'aime ».  
  
**************************Fin du Flash-back**************************  
  
Draco était troublé, et la cause venait de rêve étrange. Il s'efforça de l'oublier, un Malfoy ne doit avoir aucune émotion, il doit rester maître de soi-même, chose que à cette heure-ci Draco ne faisait absolument pas. Il prit rapidement une douche et sortit de ses appartements, après s'être habillé. Il rejoignit Crabbe goyle et Zabini dans la salle commune, pour ensuite faire son entrée dans la grande salle comme tous les matins, escortés par un groupe de serpentard dont il était à la tête.  
  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est de chercher des yeux le gryffondor, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Harry lui sourit mais il répondit par un regard glacé et l'ignora. Il se dirigea alors vers sa table sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il se leva de la table et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle, n'entendant pas les appels de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Draco prit la direction de la tour où résidait la vieille chouette de Trelawney. La trappe s'ouvrit et une forte odeur d'encens s'en échappa, il y entra suivi de ses deux gorilles. Tous les élèves étaient déjà assis sur les poufs. Une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse s'éleva tout d'un coup d'un des coins de la pièce :  
  
« Bienvenu à tous mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui je vais vous répartir par deux. Je vous expliquerai ensuite ce qu'il faudra faire. Alors voyons :  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Milicent bulstrode  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Vincent Crabbe  
  
Zabini blaise  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Grégory Goyle  
  
Neville Londubat  
  
Et Draco Malfoy avec Monsieur Potter. »  
  
En entendant cela, Draco maudit cette vieille bique et la traita intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux.  
  
« Pourquoi avec lui !!!! Il y a plein d'autre gryffondor mais qu'ai-je fais. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai une malédiction sur le dos ou quoi. »Pensait-il en maugréant.  
  
« Non Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas maudit, si les cartes en ont décidées ainsi, c'est que cela devait se produire et doit avoir certainement une signification. Vous la découvrirez peut-être en lisant les cartes. »  
  
« Depuis quand cette pieuvre à lunette sait-elle lire dans les pensées ?????? » se disait-il pour lui-même.  
  
« Bien, vous allez passer à tour de rôle puisque je possède seulement un seul paquet de carte étant donné qu'il n'en existe que trois exemplaires dans le monde. Il est très précieux, je vous demanderai donc d'y faire extrêmement attention. Vous passerez dans l'ordre ou je vous ai réparti. Mlle Patil, Mlle Bulstrode veuillez me suivre, c'est vous qui commencez. »  
  
Les deux ennemis poussèrent un soupir en chœur, en effet ils étaient le dernier groupe à passer. Harry, encore sous le choc de la veille tenta d'engager une conversation pour tirer tout ça au clair :  
  
« Malfoy ? » « Oui ? » « ...euh...c'est à propos d'hier, tu sais pour ce... » « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle » répliqua Draco sèchement.  
  
Harry, rougit et confus détourna le regard, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête. Se murmura t-il, la gorge nouée»  
  
Draco pris conscience qu'il venait de blesser le gryffondor mais s'en moquait éperdument. Les Malfoy ne connaissaient ni le remords, ni les regrets et n'avaient en aucun cas une conscience. Mais lorsqu'il vit un sillon de larme se tracé sur la joue de son ennemi, tenta de se rattraper et réussit à capter le regard brillant de larmes de Harry.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, ses yeux sont encore plus beau qu'en il pleure !!! » « Ohé draco, tu parle de Potter là, ton pire ennemi, celui que tu martyrise depuis maintenant cinq ans enfin le balafré quoi ! » lui cria sa conscience « Oh ça va toi, ferme là j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils » lui ordonna t- il.  
  
Le séduisant serpentard, posa sa main sur celle de Harry pour attirer son attention. Il sentit la main de son adversaire frissonnée au contact de la sienne. Et du regard lui fit comprendre qu'il règlerai cela plus tard. Et retira ensuite vivement sa main avant que quelqu'un les surprenne.  
  
L'heure tournait sans qu'ils ne se soient reparlés, puis enfin leur professeur de divination les appela. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce annexée à leur salle de cours. Elle était plus petite, encore plus sombre que l'autre en l'odeur de l'encens y était puissante. Elle les fit asseoir puis donna les cartes à Harry en lui donnant les instructions :  
  
« Voici le jeu du **Mah-jong** .Demande à Draco de choisir 5 cartes, la première place-la à l'est, la suivante au sud la troisième à l'ouest, la quatrième au Nord et la dernière au milieu, elle servira à faire le lien. »  
  
Harry présenta le paquet à draco et ce dernier tira une carte : Le lotus. Le brun chercha sa signification dans le livre : « Un grand changement va survenir dans votre vie »  
  
La carte suivante fut Le pin, l'explication était : « Croyez en l'amour, quoiqu'il advienne, cela vous sauvera »  
  
La troisième se révéla être le phénix : « Ouvre vos yeux et votre cœur, l'amour surgira d'où vous ne l'attendez pas. »  
  
La carte placée au nord fut le dragon : « La lumière de l'espoir naîtra de l'ombre du mal. »  
  
Et la carte faisant le lien fut le soleil couchant « Des obstacles se dresseront devant vous et un seul moyen les vaincra, à vous de le découvrir. »  
  
Harry résuma ses prédictions : « En gros tu vas rencontrer l'amour là ou tu ne l'attends pas et celui-ci te sauvera si tu y crois. Mais tu rencontreras des obstacles et finalement la lumière sortira de l'ombre. » Draco lui jeta un regard absent et ne dit rien. Puis la sonnerie retentit libérant les élèves. Avant de partir Draco attrapa Harry par le bras et se pencha vers lui mêlant son souffle au sien :  
  
« Ce soir dans la troisième salle du couloir de droite, 4ème étage à minuit. Sois à l'heure ! » Et il le lâcha et descendit la trappe précédé de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre en ligne, je ne savais pas si je devais continuer encore un peu, ou si je le postais tel quel. Et finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre autant.  
  
Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.  
  
Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Cassandra. 


	4. Rendezvous secret

***Auteur : Cassandra Black***  
  
***Titre : Pour l'amour d'un dragon***  
  
***Genre : Romance/aventure***  
  
***Spoiler :les cinq tomes ***  
  
***Personnages :*** eh bien ils ne sont pas a moi au niveau des noms mais comme c'est moi qui les dirige, disons qu'ils comportent ma petite touche perso.  
  
***Résumé général :*** Harry est attiré par draco, mais ce dernier semble indifférent, pourtant quelque chose va tout changer. Slash Harry/Draco.  
  
Salut, comment vont mes lectrices préférées. Alors voici en exclusivité la suite de ma fic avec le chapitre trois. Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui s'est passé au rendez vous secret entre Harry et Draco. La question est Slash ou pas Slash... je sais je vous torture. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, votre patience est récompensée voici tout de suite les réponses à vos questions. Zibous à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.  
  
*************************************************************************** Réponses aux reviews  
  
Artémis : merci de m'encourager, ça me motive vraiment. J'espère que la suite t'a plue, en tout cas j'ai fait au mieux. Gros bisous, en espérant te retrouver au prochain chap.  
  
Katerinu : Oui j'en suis capable, mais faut que j'aie de l'inspi, et ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais j'ai réussi. Big ziboux et @++++.  
  
Laurie : oui je reconnais sur ce coup-là Draco a vraiment été pourri, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien notre petit serpentard. Voilà ton impatience récompensée et évidement que je continue ma fic, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire. Ciao, ciao, et énorme kiss. ^-^  
  
Zeynel : alors la suite, les impressions. En voici plus, et toujours plus et ce n'est pas fini. Bisous et à bientôt.  
  
Skaï Blue : En exclu le chapitre suivant. Satisfaite !!! Je suis aussi fan de fic de Florélia, particulièrement « je te veux », elle est vraiment bien. Et pour la review, ce n'est pas grave si elle n'est pas super longue, c'est le geste et l'intention qui compte. Pas vrai ? Big kisses. A la prochaine.  
  
Lucianna : je sais, j'ai parfois un côté sadique, mais je ne suis pas méchante au point de vous faire attendre 107 ans. Pitié ne me frappé pas même si j'ai mis du temps.lol. Allez, profite de ta lecture. Gros poutous.  
  
Blurp3 : mici beaucoup, c'est gentil. Bonne lecture et @+++. ***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 : Rendez vous secret.  
  
PDV Harry.  
  
Les cours de la journée étaient terminés, et c'était l'heure de Dîner. Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione à la table des gryffondors. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Harry sentit un regard perçant sur sa nuque, il se retourna pour voir que le propriétaire du regard n'était autre que Malfoy, qui le fixant d'un air provoquant. Le brun lui lança un regard noir en retour.  
  
Dans quelques heures, ils allaient être tous les deux confrontés à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille et Harry appréhendait cette rencontre avec angoisse. Il redoutait le moment d'aborder le sujet. Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées une voix traînante l'interrompit en l'apostrophant :  
  
« Potter ! »  
  
« Malfoy »  
  
« Oh fait Granger, je viens de me rappeler, tu a la même coupe de cheveux que le chien d'une de mes tantes, c'est très réussi. »  
  
« Lâche-la sale fouine ! » gronda Ron se levant promptement de sa chaise.  
  
« Tiens la belette (Weasel en anglais veut dire belette un peu comme weasley), alors dis moi tes parents ont réussi à trouver un peu d'argent depuis le temps. J'espère que Granger a une belle dote car après avoir marier tout tes frères il va plus te rester grand-chose. Et en plus vu que Potter n'a plus de parents, s'il s'occupent aussi de son mariage à lui ça va être dur.»  
  
« N'insulte plus jamais ma famille Malfoy ou c'est mon poing dans ta geule que tu vas recevoir. »  
  
« Dégage de là Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas tester un nouveaux sort que j'ai crée. » siffla harry.  
  
Draco jaugea du regard le gryffondor, puis voyant son air menaçant tourne les talons après lui avoir lancé :  
  
« On se retrouvera Potter. »  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Un peu plus tard, dans sa salle commune, Harry terminer d'écrire son devoir pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. La pièce était presque vide mais Ron jouait encore aux échecs avec seamus et Hermione s'entraîna aux sorts de défense. Il devait attendre qu'ils soient tous couchés pour sortir, s'il voulait éviter un sermon de la part d'Hermione et que Ron ne le suive.  
  
Il était 11h30 et ils étaient encore là, ils devaient trouver un moyen de les faire partir. Il décida alors de faire exploser des bombabouses dans la salle. Il agita sa baguette en murmurant : Waddiwasi bombabouses. Les bombabouses s'élevèrent et poursuivirent les élèves qui s'enfuirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ouf ! Il avait réussi, ses deux amis n'étaient plus en vu. Minuit moins le quart, il avait juste le temps de trouver la salle.  
  
Il mis sa cape d'invisibilité autour des épaules et sortit de la salle rouge et or. Il descendit de multiples escaliers pour enfin atteindre le quatrième étage. Lui restait maintenant à trouver la salle, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il chercha pendant 15 bonnes minutes sans rien découvrir. L'horloge du couloir sonna minuit. Si il ne trouva rien il allait être en retard. Oh puis tant pis, Malfoy attendrait.  
  
Il reprit ses recherches, toujours ne vain, puis soudain il entrevit une légère lueur dans un des coins du mur et poussa la porte entrebâillé. Malfoy était là, assis sur un canapé à l'attendre, lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Harry il releva la tête, le fixant sans ciller de son regard d'acier :  
  
« Tu es en retard Potter, et un Malfoy n'aime pas attendre. Les bonnes manières te font défaut, c'est ton côté sang de bourbe qui ressort. » Dit- il en accentuant sur le P du nom de famille de son ennemi.   
  
« La ferme Malfoy, je n'ai que 10 minutes de retard. »  
  
« Non 12 minutes de retard Potter ! »  
  
« Si c'est pour me faire un sermon sur ça, je retourne au dortoir ou je vais faire un tour. » dit-il sèchement, surpris par sa voie. Il fit mine de s'en aller.  
  
Draco l'interpella :  
  
« Non, prend pas la mouche St Potter. Je te taquinais. »  
  
Aucun d'eux ne parla avant un long moment se défiant du regard, puis Draco brisa le silence :  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu me lance des avada kedevra avec les yeux, assieds toi ça risque d'être fatiguant pour toi d'être debout. »  
  
« J'ai pas envie de m'asseoir ». Répliqua Harry.  
  
« Comme tu voudras. »  
  
« Bon ne tourne pas autour du pot Malfoy, que me veux-tu, si c'est pour me parler de cette histoire... »  
  
Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Draco, il se leva et s'approcha doucement de Harry, le regardant dans les yeux de son regard tranchant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Harry reculait instinctivement mais lorsqu'il rencontra le mur, il paniqua. Draco l'encadra de ses bras et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :  
  
« Pourrait tu me rappeler en détail ce qui s'est passé. »  
  
Harry rougit, et tenta vainement de garder son visage impassible, mais il était de notoriété publique dans le collège (principalement chez les serpentards) que l'on pouvait déchiffrer toutes les émotions du jeune gryffondor rien qu'en regardant son visage.* Et à ce moment-là Draco y lu de la gène, un peur de peur. Mais pas seulement, un autre sentiment transparaissait, et qui d'ailleurs l'étonna un peu le brun montrait une légère nostalgie à l'évocation de ce fait. *  
  
« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous supporter toi et ton caractère sadique. »  
  
« Hé oh Saint Potter, on se calme, tu parle à un Malfoy pour ta gouverne. » « Tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre Malfoy ! »  
  
Draco se crispa de fureur et saisit Harry par le col, et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur :  
  
« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer. »  
  
Alors qu'il prononça ses paroles, le gryffondor sortit sa baguette et lança un expelliarmus sur Draco, mais celui-ci dévia le sort qui percuta une des dalles de la pièce. Les murs tremblèrent, le sol se déroba sur leurs pieds et tout disparut. Harry ouvrit les yeux, son épaule le faisait souffrir, heureusement quelque chose avait amorti sa chute évitant d'autres blessures. Il sursauta lorsque ledit chose gémit :  
  
« Potter, dégage de là ! »  
  
Le brun fit un bon sur le côté en réalisant qu'il était assis sur Malfoy. Celui-ci s'assit, les cheveux décoiffés, sa joue en sang. Il tenta alors de se relever et quand il posa son pied droit au sol,grimaça, vacillant mais heureusement deux bras l'entourèrent avant qu'il ne tombe.  
  
« Draco, ça va ! Tu veux que je te repose au sol. »  
  
« Tiens tu te souviens de mon prénom on dirait. »  
  
Une fois de plus le rouge colora les joues du timide gryffondor.  
  
« Euh...je...je suis désolé, MalFoy ! »  
  
« Aide-moi plutôt à regagner ce fauteuil que j'aperçois là-bas. »  
  
Draco passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry, qui du retenir un cri de douleur pendant que lui-même prenait le serpentard par la taille. Il l'amena jusqu'au sofa avant de s'affaler à côté du blond. Harry demanda :  
  
« Mais ou sommes-nous ? Encore au château ? »  
  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais tout ceci est de ta faute. »  
  
« Si tu ne m'avais pas plaquer contre se mur en me menaçant jamais je n'aurai lancé ce sort. »  
  
« Bon, puisque je ne peux pas me lever, tu vas essayer de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici. »  
  
Harry inspecta d'abord la pièce du regard, elle était suffisamment grande pour rentrer tous les élèves de l'école, mais ne comportait aucun mobilier. Une peinture gravée dans la roche attira son attention sur un des pans de mur. Un énorme cœur entouré de rose, avec à l'intérieur un lion et un dragon gravé se dessinait sur la pierre. En dessous de l'image s'inscrivait en lettre dorée le message suivant :  
  
« Draco Dormiens Numquam Tilliandus. »  
  
Harry reconnut alors la devise de Poudlard. Il appela Draco en chuchotant :  
  
« Dra...euh Malfoy, une immense gravure est inscrite sur le mur, illustré par la devise de Poudlard, à ton avis qu'est-ce que cela signifie. »  
  
« Que représente le dessin ? »  
  
« Un cœur avec un lion et un dragon enlacés »  
  
« Amène moi pour je voie cela de plus près.  
  
« Ok mais d'abord rend moi ma baguette pour que je te lance un mobilicorpus. »  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas Potter, j'ai du la faire tomber lorsqu'on a été transporté ici, elle doit être dans la salle ou nous étions tout à l'heure. Et malheureusement la mienne aussi est restée là-bas »  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en collé une. »  
  
« Alors tu te décide à m'amener avec toi oui ou non. »  
  
Harry, réalisa finalement que c'était une excellente occasion pour avoir le serpentard près de lui, ce qu'il espérait plus que tout. Il se dirigea vers le blond et le saisit par un bras sous les genoux et l'autre au niveau de la taille, de sorte que Draco avait sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, et les cheveux soyeux du serpentard lui chatouillaient la nuque.  
  
Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant l'inscription et Harry déposa délicatement, le jeune homme par terre. Alors que leurs visages se touchèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, Harry s'empara des lèvres douces du serpentard. Il lui attrapa la nuque pour le rapproché de lui et approfondirent leur baisé. Le blond se laissa faire et entrouvrit la bouche libérant le passage pour le gryffondor. La langue de se dernier caressa celle de Draco provoquant un gémissement étouffé, ce qui le fit sourire. Le serpentard entreprit lui aussi d'enrouler sa langue autour de celle de son ennemi ou en ce moment ex-ennemi. Le baisé devint langoureux et passionné. Délaissant la bouche du beau blond, Harry commença à effleurer la peau laiteuse du cou de Draco, puis lui mordilla l'oreille, taquin, avant de redescendre jusqu'à la clavicule, tout en goûtant sa peau avec la langue.  
  
Sous le contact du gryffondor, Draco frissonna de plaisir, voulant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il passa sa main sous le T-shirt du brun et lui caressa le dos tendrement. Finalement Harry se détacha de celui qu'il aimait, tandis que l'autre l'enroulait de ses bras.  
  
« Non Draco, s'il te plait arrête, on n'aurait pas du faire ça. Parce que pour toi c'est seulement physique, je le sens. » Murmura Harry, le souffle cour, en le repoussant gentiment.  
  
Puis il se leva, pour aller s'asseoir dans le coin opposé de l'objet de son amour. Des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Mais ce que aucun des deux ne remarqua c'est que pendant le temps que durèrent leurs ébats, La gravure au dessus d'eux avait scintillé, comme si la magie parcourait chaque rainures du dessin. Soudain le même phénomène se reproduisit et tout bascula. Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la salle de classe abandonnée du château.  
  
Chacun récupéra sa baguette et Harry sortit au plus vite, ne voulant pas que le Blond le voie pleurer. Draco le regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et il murmura, le désespoir perçant dans sa voix :  
  
« Harry... »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ta da !!! Chapitre terminé. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire car j'hésitais sur certaine chose, mais j'en suis parvenue à bout. J'espère que vous avez aimez.  
  
A bientôt, bisous à tout le monde, et la suite au prochain chapitre.  
  
Cassandra Black. 


	5. Accident de potion

Auteur : Cassandra Black  
  
Titre : Pour l'amour d'un dragon  
  
Genre : Romance/aventure  
  
Spoiler :les cinq tomes   
  
Personnages : eh bien ils ne sont pas a moi au niveau des noms mais comme c'est moi qui les dirige, disons qu'ils comportent ma petite touche perso.  
  
Résumé général : Harry est attiré par draco, mais ce dernier semble indifférent, pourtant quelque chose va tout changer. Slash Harry/Draco.  
  
J'ai mis les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps.  
  
Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Une erreur de potion et conséquences.  
  
Dans un grand manoir sinistre et glacial, se tenait au milieu d'une pièce immense, un homme au visage de serpent, ses yeux rouges n'étaient plus que des fentes, des mains longues et translucides, vêtu d'une étoffe noir de soie drapée autour de lui. A sa droite se tenait un Death-Eater qui n'était autre que le père de Draco : Lucius Malfoy. Soudain il se détourna de l'homme pour appeler un autre de ses serviteurs :  
  
« Wortmail... » Cria le mage noir une voix suraiguë.  
  
« Oui maître, que se passe t-il ? » répondit un petit homme trapus qui arrivait en courant tout essoufflé.  
  
« Comment avance notre plan, mes fidèles sont-ils prêt à passer à l'attaque cette nuit ? »  
  
« Oui mon seigneur, ils n'attendent que vos ordres. »  
  
L'ombre éclata d'un rire sonore avant de continuer :  
  
« Bien rassemble mes Hommes Lucius, ce soir nous célèbrerons la chute d'un de nos obstacles personne n'y survivra je compte sur toi. Ensuite tu feras apparaître la marque des ténèbres et le monde sorcier craindra mon nom encore plus qu'autrefois. »  
  
« Bien Maître. » et Lucius Malfoy se retira après une brève révérence.  
  
« A nous deux Albus Dumbledore... » Murmura Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry se réveilla vers, cinq heures du matin, une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, causé par un des rêves que Voldemort lui faisait voir. La sueur coulait le long de son dos et ses muscles étaient crispés suite à son rêve. Toutes les nuit, il pénétrait inconsciemment dans l'esprit du mage noir, et il assistait à toutes les atrocités que celui-ci commettait : meurtres, viols, tortures. Et ce mal le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'osait pas en parler à Ron et Hermione, ne voulant pas les obliger à porter une partie de son terrible fardeau.  
  
Pour se détendre, il prenait généralement une douche brûlante pour évacuer toutes les horreurs qu'il pouvait voir. L'eau glissait sur son corps, détendant peu à peu ses muscles endoloris. Il termina rapidement sa toilette, et rejoignit Hermione, en compagnie de Ron pour leur habituel déjeuner dans la grande salle.  
  
Les hiboux entrèrent dans la volière dans un joyeux brouhaha, un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier tomba devant Harry. A la première page s'étalait en gros caractères noirs l'article suivant :  
  
« La célèbre école de Beaubâtons détruire par le seigneur des ténèbres. »  
  
La nuit dernière les barrières de l'école ont été forcées et des hordes de Death-Eater ont pénétré dans l'enceinte du château Le seul mot pour qualifier cette nuit est Massacre . Le bilan humain est lourd, Il n'y a aucun survivant suite à cette attaque. De nombreuses familles sont dans la douleur. La France est en deuil, les élèves sont terrifiés et le ministère de la magie est désemparé devant la menace qui pèse sur le monde sorcier. Les aurors sont débordés, les attaques se multiplient dans les lieux publics, tuant un grand nombre de civils. Après la chute de Durmstrang, celle de Beaubâtons et l'attaque du chemin de traverse, suivie par celle de pré-au lard, Howgart est le prochain sur la liste. A ce jour, c'est le lieu le plus protégé d'Europe, dirigé par le puissant sorcier Albus Dumbledore....  
  
Harry avait la gorge serrée après avoir lu cet article, Hermione pleurait déjà et la table entière des gryffondors affichait une mine sombre .Dumbledore et la sous-directrice de Gryffondor manquait à la table des professeurs, de nombreux élèves étaient en larmes, l'ambiance de la grande salle était sinistre sauf chez les serpentards qui eux se réjouissait du succès de leur futur maître. En effet, il s'y réunissait la nouvelle génération de Death-Eater.  
  
Les trois amis prirent la direction des cachots humides pour leur double cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards, art enseigné par les professeur Snape. Après la sonnerie, les trois jeunes gryffondors prirent leur place habituelle au fond de la classe. La porte s'ouvrit violement laissant apparaître le sinistre maître des potions, celui-ci claqua la porte et avança dans un froissement de robes, allumant les lumières de sa baguette sur son passage, ses pas résonnant dans le silence total des étudiants. Arrivé à son bureau, il se tourna vers sa bande de cornichons comme il l'appelait et leur dicta :  
  
« Sortez vos livres et rangez vos baguettes. Prenez la page 485, nous allons étudier une potion, qui est un dérivé du légilimens. Et monsieur Potter, venez donc plus près pour que je garde un œil sur vous, eh bien...mettez vous à côté de Malfoy par exemple. »  
  
Harry lança un regard désespéré vers Ron qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Résigné, l'adolescent se dirigea lentement vers la table du serpentard. Lorsqu'il se fut installé, le professeur Snape reprit la parole :  
  
« Bien, voici la liste des ingrédients, notez les sur vos parchemins et venez les chercher dans l'armoire du fond de la classe. Vous avez deux heures pour la préparez à la fin nous testerons vos potions. Eh Monsieur Weasley, 10 points en moins pour gryffondor, cela vous apprendra à parler pendant mes cours. Maintenant retournez à vos travaux. »  
  
Par petit groupe les élèves prirent les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de cette potion, puis retournèrent ensuite à leur place. Harry coupa ses racines de mandragores en fines lamelles, puis les pila dans un mortier. Après avoir allumé son chaudron à feu doux, il versa les racines à l'intérieur et saupoudra de sang de dragon. Il distilla ensuite l'aconit pour la rajouter dans la mixture. Pendant près d'une demi-heure il suivi au pied de la lettre les instructions déterminé à prouver à Snape qu'il pouvait réussir sa potion. Draco saisi l'occasion d'avoir Potter à proximité pour le pousser à bout :  
  
« Hé Potter passe-moi le mortier. » Harry lui passa et Draco le fit exprès tomber :  
  
« Monsieur Potter, 5 points en moins pour gryffondor, cria Snape derrière le timide lion. »  
  
« Mais monsieur... »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais... monsieur Potter, continuez votre potion où j'enlève 50 points à votre maison. »  
  
Enervé Harry, lui tourna le dos pour terminer sa potion. Il mélangea le dernier ingrédient avant de laisser sa potion reposée pendant une heure. Draco reprit de plus belle :  
  
« Potter, tu as quoi à la place des mains, des pattes de poulet, faudrait songer à t'en faire greffer une troisième. »  
  
« Excellente idée, et que dirai tu si je te la prêtais pour attraper le vif lors de tes matchs. Répliqua t-il ironiquement. »  
  
« Va te faire foutre le Balafré. »  
  
Ne supportant plus ses insultes, il se leva pour ramener le reste des ingrédients non utilisé dans l'armoire puis chercher une fiole en cristal pour verser un peu de sa potion. Alors qu'il s'affaira au fond de la classe, Crabbe et goyle ajoutèrent dans le chaudron du gryffondor respectivement des yeux de scarabées et des racines d'asphodèles. La potion à l'origine bleue pâle, couleur demandée dans le bouquin vira au violet pour finir rouge sang.  
  
Lorsqu'il constata le désastre, Harry jeta un regard noir à Draco et se rassit en lui lançant sèchement :  
  
« Malfoy, t'es un vrai gamin. »  
  
Il est vraiment mignon quand il se met en colère... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, Potter mignon, trop drôle, même troll ne veut pas de lui.« Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait cela. »  
  
« Toi ou un autre de tes stupides serpentard, c'est la même chose. »  
  
« Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter le binoclard. »Grinça Malfoy.  
  
« La ferme Malfoy, tu m'exaspère, t'es vraiment un minable. »  
  
Draco se jeta sur le gryffondor alors que le maître des potions avait le dos tourné et balança Harry sur le sol qui au passage renversa sa chaise, attirant tous les regards sur eux. »  
  
« Potter, 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir attaquer un de mes élèves et avoir déranger mon cours, veuillez vous rasseoir. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas... »  
  
« Suffit Potter, je ne permettrai pas un mot de plus. »  
  
« Professeur, c'est Malfoy... »  
  
« Potter détention. » aboya Rogue après le jeune garçon. Puis retourna pour examiner le travail des autres étudiants. Draco adressa alors la parole à son directeur de maison :  
  
« Professeur, Potter a renversé mon chaudron et je n'ai pas le temps de la recommencer, que dois-je faire ? »  
  
« Eh bien Monsieur Potter, va se faire un plaisir de partager sa potion avec vous Monsieur Malfoy. Vous la testerez à la fin du cours. »  
  
Le serpentard pâlit lorsque le professeur prononça ses paroles, sachant pertinemment ce que ses camarades de serpentard avaient fait à la potion de Potter.  
  
« Alors Malfoy, est pris qui croyait prendre ? » lança Harry.  
  
« Je t'ai rien demandé Ha...Potter, fou le camp. » merde j'ai failli l'appeler par son prénom, faut que je passe voir Pomfresh moi.  
  
« Hélas je ne le peux, crois moi si ça avait été possible je l'aurai fait mais on est partenaire de potion et si je me lève rogue va me détruire alors désolé non. »  
  
Le sinistre professeur annonça les tests de Potion, tous les élèves passèrent et pour la plupart elle fut réussie et ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées de leurs partenaires respectifs pendant une heure entière. Lorsque vint le tour de Harry et Draco, ceux-ci se levèrent sans un regard pour les autres étudiants et burent leur Potion, vidant les fioles d'un trait. Contre toute attente, ils tombèrent lourdement au sol, sans connaissance.  
  
« Granger surveillez la classe pendant mon absence, Weasley prenez Potter, Zabini occupez vous de Malfoy et suivez-moi tous les deux. »  
  
Le Professeur Snape et les deux élèves sortirent précipitamment de la salle de cours pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au plus vite.  
  
Voilà le chapitre 4 est bouclé. Ca vous a plu ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.  
  
Cassandra.  
  
Réponse aux reviews.  
  
Céline402:merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis flattée que tu apprécies ma fiction et tu as de la chance voici un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Je sais que celui-là n'est pas trop basé sur l'amour et ne provoque pas de papillons dans le ventre (lol) mais il est essentiel pour la suite. Mais je te promet que le chapitre d'avant n'est qu'un avant goût de leur superbe histoire d'amour. En espérant te retrouver au chapitre 5.bisous.Cassandra.  
  
Blurp3 : oui je sais, ma fin est terrible, mais ce ne serai pas très bien si tout était rose tout de suite, il faut leur laisser le temps de se connaître et de s'aimer, mais je te rassure, dans quelques chapitres cela changera. Allez au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt..  
  
Onarluca : c'est vraiment gentil de me soutenir à tous les chapitres et je souhaite sincèrement te retrouver au prochain, je prends toujours plaisir à lire tes messages, ils me motivent énormément. Effectivement il y a des risques de surprises aux prochains chapitres mais je n'en dis pas plus, il faudra patienter. Mais comme je ne suis pas sadique, j'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire languir. Cassandra. 


	6. Un pas en avant

Auteur : Cassandra Black  
  
Titre : Pour l'amour d'un dragon  
  
Genre : Romance/aventure  
  
Spoiler : les cinq tomes  
  
Personnages : tous à J. K. Rowling  
  
Résumé général : Harry et Draco rentre en sixième année. Le serpentard tente un rapprochement auprès du gryffondor. Celui-ci, amoureux du blond se laisse prendre. Mais il découvrira un secret qu'il aurait mieux valu ignorer.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un pas en avant.  
  
Après l'accident de potion, deux semaines passèrent et les deux adolescents étaient toujours inconscients.  
  
Inquiète, Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière avait effectué de nombreux tests et avaient envoyé les résultats à St Mangouste pour les faire analyser.  
  
L'hôpital leur avait répondu qu'ils n'auraient aucune conséquence grave à part que les deux adolescents seront maintenant lié mentalement : en effet, une partie de leur âmes s'étaient interchangées, mais on ne savait pas encore ce qui en résulterait.  
  
Chaque jour, Hermione et Ron passait voir Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui apporter des fleurs fraîches.  
  
De temps à autres, Pansy Parkinson, restait aussi au chevet de Draco en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle mais celui qui lui rendait souvent visite était Blaise Zabini.  
  
Les jeunes gens, bien que de maisons rivales avaient fini par sympathiser.  
  
[i]Flash-back [/i]  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Ron et Hermione. Pansy était déjà là, assise près du lit de Draco en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent avec un bouquet respectif dans les mains. Ron plaça le sien dans le vase de Harry, après avoir changé l'eau.  
  
Hermione s'approcha du lit du serpentard et aborda Pansy :  
  
« Nous avons apporté des fleurs pour Draco aussi, peux-tu les mettre dans son vase s'il te plait ? »  
  
Pansy, releva la tête surprise. La jeune préfète de gryffondor remarqua que cette dernière avait les yeux pleins de larmes :  
  
« Oui, bien sur ! Je n'ai pas pensé à lui en apporter. »  
  
Elle prit les fleurs et remplit le vase d'eau et y mit le bouquet. Puis la serpentarde le disposait sur la table de chevet du blond.  
  
Hermione, en parfaite gryffondor continua d'un ton doux :  
  
« Pansy, je sais que je suis une gryffondor et que vous nous portez pas dans votre cœur mais, pourquoi pleure-tu. »  
  
Méfiante, Pansy la dévisagea, cherchant la ruse, mais devant l'expression sincère de la jolie brune, conclu qu'il n'y en avait pas :  
  
« J'ai peur pour Draco, je l'aime et je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »  
  
« Je comprend, Ron et moi sommes aussi très inquiets pour Harry, mais nous avons entièrement confiance en Madame Pomfresh. Je suis sure que tout va s'arranger. »  
  
La serpentarde sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes et remercia la jeune fille.  
  
Sur ce la jeune gryffondor retourna près de son meilleur ami et lui adressa un sourire et s'installe à côté de lui.  
  
Pansy Parkinson frissonna, la pièce était glaciale et elle portait un simple chemisier. Elle remonta les couvertures sur le corps de Draco et se passa les bras autour des épaules pour tenter de se réchauffer.  
  
Ron, pris de pitié se leva et li tendit sa cape :  
  
« Tiens, tu en as plus besoin que moi. J'ai déjà un pull alors que tu es en chemisier. »  
  
« Merci, et je réalise à présent que les serpentards ont une fausse idée des gryffondors. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire vous êtes des gens bien. »  
  
« Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, toutes ces idées viennent de vos parents et de Tu sais qui. »  
  
« Oui et contrairement aux apparences, nous n'adhérons pas à ces idées, et ne sommes pas des mangemorts. » dit-elle en remontant sa manche pour laisser apparaître son bras, aucunement marqué.  
  
« En effet, depuis toutes ces années nous avons seulement entretenu un masque. Je ne nie pas que nous n'aimions pas les gryffondor. Nous vous avions en horreur, mais c'était à cause de cette vieille querelle en Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Mais tout le monde peut se tromper. » Poursuivit Crabbe, qui d'ailleurs avait plus de cerveau qu'on ne l'aurait cru.  
  
Hermione s'approcha à son tour et poursuivit :  
  
« Je pense qu'il est temps d'oublier nos différences de se serrer les coudes. Après tout nous sommes en période de guerre. »  
  
Elle tendit la main à Pansy. Celle-ci la serra sans hésitations, un grand sourire aux lèvres, toutes traces de larmes ayant disparues. Ron, Crabbe et Goyle se tapèrent amicalement dans le dos.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, Blaise entra et fut surpris de voir Hermione et Pansy qui riaient à propos de la dernière étourderie de Ron.  
  
Il resta pétrifié sur le seuil ne sachant plus quoi dire ni que penser. Ron se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Finalement le serpentard esquissa un sourire et parla :  
  
« J'ai toujours pensé qu'un amitié entre gryffondors et serpentards serait possible si chacun y mettaient du sien, et bien cela se révèle juste. Nous serons donc les premiers à innover la relation Lion/Serpent. »  
  
« Je me réjoui de la tête que vont faire les autres élèves quand on entrera dans la grande salle, en compagnie les uns des autres sans aucune trace de haine et d'insultes » s'exclama Ron.  
  
Et tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Ainsi commença la première amitié Serpentards/Gryffondors.  
  
[i] Fin du Flash-Back [/i]  
  
Harry se réveilla en hurlant, la sueur inondait ses draps, mêlée aux larmes qui glissaient en torrent le long de ses joues. De violentes douleurs transperçaient sa brûlante cicatrice.  
  
Il tomba du lit, une main sur son front... un goût de fer se répandait dans sa bouche caractérisant le sang qui coulait à force de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour supporter la souffrance que lui causaient ses rêves.  
  
Draco qui avait été réveillé par les cris hésita un instant, puis il se leva et s'assit sur le lit du gryffondor.  
  
Il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer alors qu'il était pris de terribles convulsions. Le survivant revoyait encore le moment de la mort de Sirius, lorsque celui-ci traversait le voile.  
  
« Sirius....Non je t'en prie ne me laisse pas ! SIRIUS. » Criait-il en pleurant.  
  
« Chut... Harry, ça va aller. Calme-toi. » Disait le blond en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Peu à peu, ses douleurs disparurent et le jeune homme retomba dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Le serpentard desserra son étreinte et remonta les couvertures sur le gryffondor puis regagna son lit alors que l'infirmière arrivait alerté par ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Draco, pleurait silencieusement, étouffant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller. Bizarrement, alors qu'il consoler Harry, il avait senti un profond désespoir et une grande tristesse, à propos de la mort du parrain de Harry, alors qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.  
  
Laissant de côté toutes ces questions, il se rendormit.  
  
Madame Pomfresh entreprit d'envoyer un hibou à Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il fut étonné d'être à l'infirmerie, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de l'accident de potion. Mais ce qui le surpris encore plus fut de trouver Draco Malfoy, allongé dans le lit voisin et ce dernier dormait visiblement.  
  
Il sentait un calme profond régnait dans une partie de lui-même alors qu'il avait souvent le sommeil agité et que les réveils étaient plutôt pénible.  
  
Le survivant appela Madame Pomfresh pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là. L'infirmière accourut auprès de son malade :  
  
« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé, cela fait presque trois semaines que vous êtes inconscients avec monsieur Malfoy. Le directeur et moi même nous faisions beaucoup de souci pour vous. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ? »  
  
« Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien ? »  
  
« Si, j'étais en potion, le professeur Snape m'avait placé à côté de Malfoy. Les serpentards avaient ajoutés de mauvais ingrédients dans ma potion. Puis vers la fin du cours, le professeur Snape nous a demandé de tester nos potions, et comme je venais de renverser le chaudron de Drac... heu Malfoy je veux dire, eh bien j'ai dû partager mon breuvage et après c'est le trou noir. »  
  
« Eh bien vous êtes tombés dans le comma tous les deux, et on vous a transporté à l'infirmerie. J'ai envoyez vos analyses à St mangouste et comme cette potion est un dérivé du légilimens, vous avez établi un lien mental avec Monsieur Malfoy. »  
  
« Comment ça, je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites ? »  
  
« Je m'explique, une partie de l'âme de Mr Malfoy se trouve en vous et vice-versa... »  
  
« Génial, je suis contaminé, une partie de l'âme de Potter squatte dans la mienne, pitié trouvez une solution au plus vite ou s'en ai fini de moi ! » gémit une voix dans le lit d'à côté.  
  
« Cessez de faire l'enfant monsieur Malfoy, je vais faire des tests sur vous deux pour voir si tout va bien, ensuite nous essaierons de voir les conséquences de cette potion. »  
  
Elle commença par le gryffondor et il s'avérait que tout allait au mieux, elle préférait le garder en observation pour la journée mais il sortirait le soir-même.  
  
Pendant que Madame Pomfresh effectuait les tests sur Draco, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, il ne comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
  
Lorsque l'infirmière sortit l'aiguille pour piquer le serpentard, le survivant sentit une peur immense l'envahir. Il était confus, puisque d'habitude il ne craignait pas les piqûres, en de plus c'était Malfoy qu'on piquait.  
  
« Aie ! » Entendit Harry dans sa tête. « Hein ? » quoi ? Il avait dû rêver. Certainement un effet de la potion de sommeil» se dit-il.  
  
« Voilà Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Vous pourrez sortir en même temps que Monsieur Potter. »  
  
« Eh maintenant, comment allons nous faire pour savoir quelles sont les conséquences ! » interrogea Harry.  
  
« Puisque c'est une potion dérivée du légilimens peut-être que vous pouvez lire en permanence dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Monsieur Malfoy, pensez et monsieur Potter dites-moi si vous l'entendez. »  
  
0o0o0o (Pensées de Draco)  
  
« Oh non ! Pitié qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ce que je pense. Il risquerait de tout découvrir à propos de... »  
  
« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, quand tu l'as embrassé, tu as plutôt aimé. »  
  
« Non pas du tout, c'est même répugnant. »  
  
« Menteur, tu as apprécié ! » lui dit sa conscience.  
  
« N'importe quoi, je sais ce que je fais et je ne fais que suivre les ordres. »  
  
« Bien sur, mais cela ne t'as pas dérangé de le faire quand ILS te l'ont demandé! Avoue que Potter te plait ! Regarde ses jolies petites fesses bien musclées, et ses yeux d'émeraude et al fois où tu as prononcé son prénom, désespéra parce qu'il t'avait rejeté »  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, et tu dis n'importe quoi. Je m'étais laissé emporté par mes hormones, il n'y a aucune attirance ni aucun sentiments. Même si je suis gay et qu'il est beau à en mourir...attend qu'est-ce que je raconte moi..., enfin ce n'est pas avec Potter que je sortirai ! »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on verra ... »  
  
« Oh et puis la ferme ! » lui cria Draco, confus et déboussolé.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
« Alors Monsieur potter, quelque chose ? » questionna l'infirmière.  
  
« Eh bien étant donné la durée du moment pendant lequel Malfoy a pensé, je n'ai entendu que « Oh et puis la ferme ! » alors soit, il n'a rien pensé sauf ça, soit je n'ai pu entendre que cela. »  
  
« Monsieur Malfoy ? »  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai pensé pendant un bon bout de temps et c'est vrai que j'ai pensé la phrase qu'il a dite, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas entendu le reste. » répondit le serpentard.  
  
« Dans quel état vous vous trouviez lorsque vous avez pensé cette phrase et surtout pourquoi ? »  
  
« Il était en colère. Un peu confus et déboussolé aussi... » Répondit Harry à sa place.  
  
« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda surpris Draco.  
  
« Je l'ai ressenti, c'est tout ! »  
  
« Hum je crois savoir déjà deux conséquences : la première est que chacun arrive à lire dans les pensées de l'autre lorsque celui-ci est dans un état d'émotion forte, comme la colère, le bonheur, la haine, l'amour enfin vous voyez. » expliqua l'infirmière.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent de la tête et elle poursuivit :  
  
« Et la deuxième est que, grâce aux parties de vos âmes qui ont été interchangées, vous ressentez les émotions de l'autre. Je me demande même si vous n'arriveriez pas à vous localiser l'un l'autre, et savoir quand l'autre est en danger. En tout cela nous servirait rien bien pour protéger monsieur Potter. »  
  
« Si ce que vous dites est juste Pompom, alors nous avons un léger problème. » Dit une voix qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Albus Dumbledore, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, regardant les deux adolescents par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Ah, vous avez reçu mon hibou, Albus ! Mais je ne vois pas de quel problème il s'agit. »  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Harry a des visions qui concerne Voldemort et toutes les horreurs qu'il commet, si ils ont en effet établi un lien mental et qu'il ressente les émotions de l'autre, alors Draco risque d'être réveillé toutes les nuits par les cauchemars de Harry. Et jusqu'à présent seule la potion de sommeil sans rêve faisait effet, mais on ne peut lui en donner régulièrement, il en deviendrait dépendant et cela nuirait à sa santé. Donc je ne vois aucune solution. »  
  
L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, devant envoyez un hibou à St mangouste à propos des conséquences de la potion.  
  
Harry qui était resté silencieux dit finalement : « Si, il doit y avoir un moyen, quand j'étais dans le comma, j'ai encore eu une vision à propos de la mort de Sirius, comme d'habitude j'étais pris de convulsions, puis soudain quelque chose m'a calmé et je me suis rendormi. »  
  
« C'était...c'était moi... » Lâcha Draco en rougissant.  
  
Les deux autres personnes se tournèrent vers lui, étonné tandis qu'il piquait du nez.  
  
« Ben oui, il pleurait je n'allai pas le laisser comme ça... » Expliqua-t- il en diminuant d'un ton.  
  
« Si je comprend bien Draco, alors que Harry faisait un cauchemar, le simple fait que tu sois près de lui l'a calmé. » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement que c'étais moi qui l'avait pris dans mes bras et qu'il s'était calmé, je ne sais pas si j'en suis responsable. » protesta le blond.  
  
« Hum...hum, je n'en suis pas si sur, je pense qu'au contraire tu as un rapport avec tout cela. D'après ma théorie, grâce au lien que vous avez créez, tu es en mesure de bloquer ses visions. » Répondit tranquillement Dumbledore.  
  
« Mais je ne vais pas aller dans le dortoir des gryffondors juste pour le calmer, je vais me faire tuer là-bas vous êtes fou, et puis rester avec Lui. » s'écria Draco en montrant Harry du doigt. « Je t'assure Malfoy, c'est réciproque je n'ai pas envie de te supporter dans mon dortoir, crois-moi ! » cingla le brun blessé, et sachant pertinemment qu'il était fou amoureux du serpentard.  
  
« Non, rassurez-vous, Draco n'iras pas dans le dortoir des gryffondors. J'avais plutôt pensé à vous attribuez un appartement pour tous les deux. » Dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Non mais ça va pas, je ne veux pas partager une chambre avec lui. » hurla les deux adolescents en chœur.  
  
« Draco tu préfère peut-être te réveiller toutes les nuits à cause de Harry et devenir insomniaque, quant à toi Harry, tu laisserai passer ta seule chance de bloquer tes cauchemars pour une vieille rancœur ! » expliqua doucement le directeur.  
  
« Non. » grogna Draco, et Harry hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.  
  
« Bien, je crois que c'est réglé ! » Dit joyeusement Dumbledore. « D'ailleurs j'ai souvenir d'un joli appartement dans l'aile Est du château, que les elfes de maisons viennent juste de refaire. Il se situe au troisième étage, l'entrée se trouve derrière la statue de Merlin, il fut construit par les quatre fondateurs pour le commémorer. D'après la légende on dit qu'il renferme de la magie pure et bien d'autres secrets mais jusqu'à présent rien ne l'a prouvé. Le mot de passe est Ab imo pectore. (Petit clin d'œil à Noa Chan, lisez sa fiction « Du fond du cœur » car elle est super !!!)»  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient silencieusement vers leur dortoir, et aucun d'eux ne voulait briser le silence attendant que l'autre le fasse. Une certaine tension régnait entre les deux.  
  
Finalement Harry brisa le silence :  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas remercie de m'avoir consoler, je n'aurai jamais penser que tu puisses faire cela ! »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien je ne savais pas que tes visions étaient aussi violentes, et puis je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, après tout j'ai un cœur moi aussi. »  
  
« Possible mais jusqu'à présent je pensais que tu en étais dépourvu, tu étais toujours glacial impassible, sans aucune émotion ni état d'âme, le parfait Prince des Serpentards. »  
  
« Hum... je sais, mais j'ai été élevé dans cette optique là. Mais au fond, je ne suis pas comme ça, au début peut-être mais avec le temps j'ai changé... » Dit calmement Draco.  
  
« Alors peut-être que je verrai Draco et pas Malfoy. » murmura le gryffondor.  
  
« Un jour, peut-être... »  
  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Un peu plus tard, Draco localisa l'entrée de leur appartement et laissa à Harry l'honneur d'ouvrir pour la première fois leur nouvel appartement :  
  
«Bonjour jeunes gens, je suppose que vous êtes les nouveaux locataires...oh mais c'est monsieur Potter, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. » dit le tableau.  
  
« Merci, mais tout le plaisir et l'honneur sont pour moi, vous êtes le plus illustre sorcier de tout les temps. »  
  
« Et qui est votre jeune ami ? »  
  
« Draco Malfoy. » se présenta le blond.  
  
« Ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune homme. Et maintenant le mot de passe s'il vous plait. »  
  
« Ab imo pectore ! » « Bien jeunes gens, vous pouvez entrer. Bonne soirée. »  
  
« Merci et de même Sir Merlin. » répondit poliment Harry en s'inclinant avant d'entrer. Draco fit de même avant de suivre le survivant.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de leur chambre, les yeux grands ouverts devant le décor de la pièce.  
  
La voûte de la salle était très haute, le plafond était le même que celui de la grande salle et reflétait un ciel étoilé. Deux immenses lits à baldaquin aux tentures or et argent, étaient disposés de chaque côté de la pièce,  
  
Chacun était accompagné d'une table de chevet en bois massif, une commode et une armoire aux poignés en or, une coiffeuse faite de verre avec un grand miroir en argent ciselé, d'épais tapis de velours recouvrait le sol.  
  
Au centre de la pièce se tenait une table qui servait pour faire ses devoirs, faite elle aussi en verre, avec deux chaises en bois de chêne et un bouquet de lys blanc se trouvait au milieu du meuble.  
  
La pièce était alors éclairée par des chandeliers disposés autour de la pièce, mais pour la journée deux grandes baies vitrés donnaient sur un adorable balcon, avec vue sur le parc, et plus précisément la roseraie. Les longs rideaux en voile blanc flottaient dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre laissée ouverte.  
  
« Eh bien, on peut dire que cela n'a rien à voir avec nos dortoirs. » Dit Harry en riant.  
  
L'atmosphère se détendit et Draco sourit, pas le même sourire que d'habitude, non il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire. Cela illuminait son visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Harry le regarda avant de murmurer :  
  
« Tu as souri, et cette fois c'était un sourire sans moqueries. Cela te va bien, tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »  
  
« Possible, mais merci quand même. »  
  
Harry bailla soudainement. « Hum... tu m'excuseras mais moi je suis fatigué alors je vais me coucher. » Il s'avança vers son lit, pour se mettre en pyjama. En effet toutes leurs affaires avaient été déposé ici par les elfes de maisons.  
  
Draco hocha de la tête et fit de même. Les deux adolescents se glissèrent dans les draps.  
  
« Nox ! » prononça Draco et les lumières s'éteignirent.  
  
« Comment savais-tu qu'il fallait dire ça ? »  
  
« On utilise le même sortilège chez moi. »  
  
« Ok, bonne nuit... » Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
« Bonne nuit ! » répondit Draco et ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.  
  
« Non, pas Sirius je vous en supplie. » sanglota Harry. « Sirius... ne me laisse pas. »  
  
Draco remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les pleurs de Harry. « Putain Potter je dormais, il peut pas se la fermer que je me rendorme. » pensait-il en maugréant.  
  
« Sirius est mort et c'est de ma faute... je veux mourir, laissez-moi. » pleura Harry.  
  
« Non, non et non je ne me lèverai pas, il n'a qu'à se débrouillé tout seul, je ne suis pas sa mère, et merde c'est Potter quand même ! » se répétait-il sans cesse.  
  
Harry se mit à hurler en se tenant la cicatrice, les larmes roulaient en torrents le long de ses joues. Draco rejeta les draps de son lit et bondit hors de celui-ci, à pas feutrés il s'approcha du survivant et s'assit près de lui. Lentement il le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots pour le rassurer. Peu à peu le gryffondor se calmait, et draco entreprit de le bercer.  
  
« Décidément cela devient une habitude. » lui souffla sa conscience.  
  
« Oh toi la ferme ! » lui répondit Draco.  
  
Harry, trop perturbé par sa vision n'entendit pas les pensées de Draco qui pourtant se trouvé dans un état d'émotion forte.  
  
« Pourquoi, Draco? » demanda alors Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »  
  
« Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? »  
  
Fin du chapitre 5.  
  
Alléluia !!! Je sais je suis hyper en retard, mais je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.  
  
Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et j'hésitai sur la tournure que prendrai la fiction, je ne savais pas vraiment puisqu'il y avait plusieurs options.  
  
Pour vous dire j'ai recommencé ce chapitre 5 fois, et encore je trouve qu'il n'est aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu, mais je suis contente car il est plus long que le précédent.  
  
Bien maintenant place aux réponses des reviews.  
  
Nickson : voilà la suite de pour l'amour d'un dragon, j'espère qu'elle ta plue et que tu en redemanderas encore. allez bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.  
  
Alinemcb54 : en faite comme tu l'as remarqué ils ne peuvent pas lire tout le temps dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, mais parfois. Et ce n'est pas la seule conséquence de la potion, nous en découvrirons d'autres au fil de l'histoire. Merci pour tes compliments ça fait super plaisir. Bisouxxx et à bientôt.  
  
Céline402 : Oui en effet l'autre chapitre était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire et je suis encore désolé en grande partie celui-ci aussi. Mais dans le prochain et bien... enfin tu verras je ne dis rien. Merci d'être là tout le temps, et de me suivre. J'espère que ça chapitre t'a tout de même plu. Gros bizous. Elena (j'ai changé de pseudo parce qu'on m'a fait la réflexion que j'avais donné mon propre prénom à un personnage dans une autre fiction et que j'étais imbu de moi.lol. alors qu'en réalité je m'appelle Elena.)  
  
White Wolf : oui je continue ne t'inquiète pas, et même si j'ai mis un peu de temps je travaille toujours sur cette fiction et comme je l'ai expliqué j'ai refait 5 fois ce chapitre. En espérant te revoir au prochain chapitre. Kiss.  
  
Blurp3 : oui je sais que mon ancien chapitre était court, mais tu vois celui-ci est plus long. ) !!! j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Bisous et bientôt. Elena.  
  
Onarluca : Je vais te donner une médaille de la fidélité. Lol. Merci tu sais ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que des personnes comme toi aiment et suivent ma fiction. Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, j'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'attendre car sinon je vais perdre ma plus fidèle revieweuse. Snif, quel drame !.Allez je dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et mille fois merci. Bisous. Elena.  
  
Merci à tous, et bisous à tous mes fidèles lecteurs. Encore une fois je suis désolée pour le retard.  
  
Elena J. Malfoy 


	7. Et deux pas en arrière

**Auteur : Elena J. Malfoy.**

**Titre : Pour l'amour d'un dragon**

**Genre : Romance/aventure**

**Spoiler : les cinq tomes**

**Personnages **: tous à J. K. Rowling

**Résumé général :** Draco et Harry ont établi un lien mental, suite à une potion. A cause de cela, Dumbledore les mets dans le même dortoir. Et peu à peu les sentiments changent et les liens se créent. Slash HPDM.

Chapitre 6 : Deux pas en arrière.

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? »_

_« Ne te fais pas d'idée sur mon compte Potter, ce n'est pas par gentillesse que je fais ça. C'est simplement que j'aimerais dormir et que tu me gènes, alors si je te calme je pourrai enfin être tranquille. »_

Harry lui lança un regard noir et repoussa le blond.

_« Tu n'es qu'un ignoble serpentard, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Et tu prétends avoir changé, je crois que tu fais erreur. Tu es le même Malfoy ! Un sale fils de mangemort. »_

_« Pense ce que tu veux Potter, cela m'importe peu. »_ haussa le jeune serpentard.

Puis soudain, Draco sursauta et porta la main à son poignet gauche. Harry ressentit la peur qui envahissait Draco et entendit toutes les pensées du blond.

**_« Non pas maintenant, ils savent très bien que je ne peux pas transplaner de Howgart. Putain, il va falloir que je sorte par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne. _**

**_Et comment je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de Harry...euh je veux dire de Potter. Il va se douter de quelque chose, hum...vite une excuse.»_** S'agitait le blond mentalement.

_« Heu... Potter, je dois aller récupérer quelque chose dans mon dortoir, les elfes l'ont certainement oubliés dans un coin. Ne m'attends pas, rendors-toi je en serai pas long. » _Lâcha Draco d'un seul trait.

Harry le fixa d'un air soupçonneux._ « Tu mens, cela se voit. »_

_« Non je t'assure. Bon je me dépêche pour ne pas rentrer trop tard. »_

D'un bond rapide, le survivant saisit le bras gauche du serpentard et remonta sa manche. Sur la peau blanche et diaphane du blond se dessinait la marque du lord noir.

D'un geste dégoûté, Harry relâcha le bras de l'étudiant et sans un regard courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_**« Hé merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant. Tant pis j'y vais quand même. »**_

Sans plus se poser de question, il sortit des appartements et rejoignit un groupe de mangemorts nouvellement recrutés près de la statue.

_« On t'attendait Draco, le maître nous attends. Dissendium ! »_ Dit une voix.

Le passage secret s'ouvrit et furtivement les élèves l'empruntèrent, ils rejoignirent le village de pré au lard et transplanèrent ensuite.

La salle était immense et lugubre. Elle était plongée en grande partie dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par quelques chandeliers en argent. Au fond de la pièce se trônait un fauteuil en bois,, aux coussins verts. Et dessus, était assis le terrifiant mage de cette époque : Lord Voldemort.

L'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui, composée intégralement de mangemorts, attendait dans le silence absolu. Dans un bruissement de cape, le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et brisa le silence pesant :

_« Mes chers fidèles, je vois qu'une fois de plus vous répondez tous sans exception à mon appel, et je peux même remarquer des nouvelles recrues parmi vous, soyez les bienvenues. »_ commença-t-il de sa voix froide et aigue.

_« Si je vous réuni ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'achever la partie A de mon plan. Nous allons bientôt détruire Howgart et Albus Dumbledore. Mais il est évident que Potter restera en vie, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui plus tard. De plus il doit m'être amené par un jeune mangemort en guise de première mission, pour sceller son entrée dans notre cercle. Je ne dirai bien sur pas son nom, pour préserver sa mission de toute trahison. »_

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce, trahissant l'angoisse des mangemorts.

_« Oui je sais que nous n'avons jamais réussi jusqu'à présent. Mais cette fois, personne n'y survivra. Faites-moi confiance. »_

La réunion continua encore un moment, et ils discutèrent du plan d'attaque et autres. A la fin, tous transplanèrent sauf deux personnes : Voldemort et un autre mangemort.

_« Avance Draco, et raconte moi comment se passe ta mission. »_

Le jeune homme s'inclina et prit la parole : « _Bien maître, j'ai réussi la phase un du plan. Harry Potter est devenu plus proche de moi et il me fait confiance. Bientôt je pourrais l'attirer dans mon piège et vous le ramener. »_

_« N'oublie pas Draco je le veux vivant. Mais je suis satisfait de toi et si tu mènes à bien ta mission, tu seras fortement récompensé. J'ai de très grands projets pour toi. »_

_« Merci maître, vous me faites trop d'honneur, je ne vous décevrais pas. »_

_« Tu peux disposer maintenant Draco. »_Dit la voix nasillarde. Lord Voldemort se retourna dans un bruissement de robe pour s'assoire sur son trône.

Draco s'inclina et transplana.

Lorsque Draco atterrit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry, il sentit qu'on l'attirait en arrière. Surpris il se retourna et vit Harry en larme. Ce dernier le frappa au visage et le blond tomba au sol.

_« Comment peux-tu servir les ténèbres, moi qui croyait que tu avait changé, je pensais que tu étais un type bien, mais je me suis trompé. »_

_« Harry écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »_

_« Je te faisais confiance, tu n'as jamais été cherché quelque chose dans ton dortoir, tu avais une réunion de mangemorts ce soir. J'ai vu Rogue quitté ces appartements et transplané. »_

_« Oui c'est vrai et alors, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis mauvais tu ne me connais pas. »_ Draco sentit que Harry était désespéré et qu'il ne savait pas quoi croire. A cause de leur lien, des vagues d'émotions et de sentiments passaient de l'un à l'autre. Et autour d'eux un halo de lumière vert et rouge les encerclait.

_« Tu me dégoûtes ! »_

Le survivant laissa le serpentard au sol et sortit des appartements en claquant la porte. Il décida de passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande.

Effondré sur le sol Draco tapa du poing sur le carrelage.

_**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir ? »**_

_**« Ce que tu as fait pauvre imbécile, tu l'as fait depuis le début, seulement il vient de le découvrir. »**_

**_« Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est le seul moyen de le protéger, si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, ce sera un autre. Et l'avantage pour moi c'est que je gagne du temps, afin qu'il devienne plus fort pour enfin vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. »_**

**_« Peut-être mais tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent c'est le poussé à s'éloigner de toi et à te haïr encore plus qu'avant. Donc en 1 tu as raté ta mission pour le vieux cinglé de Jédusor mais en plus tu ne peux plus le protéger et pour couronner le tout tu perds l'homme que tu aimes. »_** Énuméra sa conscience.

Draco releva la tête.

_**« Je ne te suis pas, qui a dit que je l'aimais. »**_

_**« Mais c'est évident pauvre crétin. Tu es fou de lui. »**_

**_« Tu dis n'importe quoi...Je ne peut aimer Potter, ce n'est que de l'attirance physique. »_**

_**« Oui alors pourquoi tu te roules sur le sol depuis tout à l'heure en te lamentant, c'est pour les prunes peut-être. »**_

_**« Non c'est parce que je suis en train de faire échouer ma mission. »**_

_**« Hum oui mais laquelle... »**_

_**« Les deux abrutis, comme tu l'as si bien résumé tout à l'heure ! »**_

_**« Ah oui, effectivement... Mais bon sang draco tu es un Malfoy. Ne te laisse pas abattre, un Malfoy gagne toujours, par tous les moyens. »**_

Muet Draco ne su que répondre. Il se releva et décida que le mieux était de se coucher d'attendre le lendemain en espérant que Harry rentrerait dans leur nouvel appartement avant le petit matin.

Draco fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil qui lui caressaient le visage, éclairant la pièce jusqu'alors plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il s'étira faiblement et repoussa le drap de soie de son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sa première pensée fut pour Harry. Il se tourna vers l'autre côté de la pièce et constata que le lit du gryffondor était désespérément vide.

Triste, le blond se leva et se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et de s'éclaircir les idées.

_**« Bon réfléchissons, Harry n'as pu aller que dans un seul endroit, dans la tour de gryffondor. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller le trouver et m'excuser. J'essaierai ensuite de retrouver sa confiance. »**_

_**« Hey Draco, tu peux essayer de le localiser avant de foncer tête baisser n'importe où... »**_

_**« Oui tu as raison ... »**_

_**« Comme toujours mon cher ! »**_

_**« Grrr... »**_

Le serpentard se concentra et tenta de localiser le survivant grâce à leur lien, mais il ne reçut aucun signal si ce n'est qu'une grande colère, de la déception et beaucoup de tristesse.

_**« Il a bloqué son signal avec ses facultés d'occlumencie pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. Ce n'est pas à Gryffondor qu'il aurait du aller mais à Serpentard. »**_

_**« Eh bien maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à le trouver par toi-même. »**_

Draco se prépara rapidement afin de pouvoir retrouver le brun avant la reprise des cours. Il coiffa ses cheveux impeccablement, enfila son uniforme et sortit de leur dortoir.

Depuis sa première année, il avait souvent explorer le château en compagnie de Blaise et avaient découvert de nombreux passages secrets. Il en emprunta un pour se rendre dans la tour de gryffondor plus vite.

Une fois devant le tableau de la grosse dame il se constata qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les alentours et aperçut un groupe de deuxième année de Gryffondor. Une proie facile pensa-t-il, il suffit de les charmé un peu et le tour et joué.

De sa démarche féline il s'avança vers elles, avec un sourire séduisant accroché aux lèvres. Quand il les aborda, elles gloussèrent et il leur adressa un regard charmeur. Il repéra la plus jolie et demanda à lui parler en privé.

Rougissante, elle le suivit à l'écart.

_« Tu es très jolie tu sais. »_

_« Merci. »_ répondit-elle visiblement mal à l'aise.

_«C'est quoi ton prénom. »_

_« Emilie. »_

_« Alors que dirais-tu Emilie si je t'accordais un baiser. »_

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et ouvrit grands ses beaux yeux verts.

_« Mais à une condition, tu me donneras le mot de passe de gryffondor. »_

Elle accepta. Délicatement il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait la fraise. Il mit fin à leur chaste baiser et lui demanda le mot de passe.

_« Nuit étoilée. »_ répondit-elle encore sous le choc.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et après lui avoir caressé la joue, la salua.

La jeune gryffondor, rougissante partit en courant rejoindre ses amies qui la pressèrent de question. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un des mecs les plus sexy de Poudlard venait embrassé une deuxième année de gryffondor alors qu'il était en sixième année et à serpentard.

Sans perdre de temps le blond donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui libéra le passage. Il entra précipitamment dans la tour des lions et se retrouvé nez à nez avec...

_« Weasley, justement je suis content de te voir... »_

_« Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? »_

_« St Potter s'est enfui de notre dortoir hier soir et il n'est pas rentré. Je le cherche, saurais-tu où il est ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-il parti, que lui as-tu fait ? »_

_« Cela ne répond pas à ma question la belette, et ma vie privé ne te regarde pas. »_

_« Ecoute-moi bien espèce de fouine, je me fiches que se soit ta vie privé, si cela concerne Harry, cela me concerne aussi, c'est mon frère. »_

_« Comme s'est touchant... »_Ironisa Draco. _« Le balafré et le pauvre sont frère, et ta sang de bourbe c'est quoi, ta copine et l'amante de Harry. »_

Fou de rage, le rouquin bondit sur Draco et lui assena un coup de poing. S'ensuivit une bagarre où les adversaires cherchaient à frapper plus forts à chaque coups.

Hermione arriva sur le champ et les sépara.

_« Ne me touche pas granger, je viens de me laver. Je n'ai pas envie de me salir. »_

La brunette l'ignora et lui accorda même un regard de compassion. Elle savait grâce à pansy ce que le blond endurait avec son père. Ce dernier avait élevé son fils à la dure et l'avait éduqué dans l'optique que les sorciers nés de parents moldus étaient inférieurs.

_« Harry n'est pas ici Malfoy, alors sors maintenant. »_

Ron tenta de se jeter sur le serpentard mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

_« Non Ron, cela ne résout rien et tu le sais. »_

_« Mais il nous a insulté Mione, je peux le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. »_

_« La guerre ne te suffit Ronald Weasley, il faut en plus que tu entretienne des rivalités entre les maisons. Tu oublies ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, L'unité fait la force et la division la faiblesse. Et puis tu oublies qui sont nos amis aussi. »_

_« Non je n'oublies rien, Mione, mais Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory n'ont rien avoir avec ce sale fils de mangemorts. Eux ils ne suivent pas les idéaux de leurs parents. »_

Draco empoigna le rouquin.

_« Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir mangemort par plaisir, crois-moi. Je n'aime pas lécher les bottes de ce vieux cinglé. Mais si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons, et tu ne les connais pas, ni elle, ni moi. »_

_« Un peu plus et tu prétendrais que tu sers la lumière. »_

Le blond haussa les épaules et le relâcha avant de sortir de la tour, sous les murmures des gryffondors toutes années confondues.

_« Bien joué Ron, vraiment... »_ Cingla Hermione.

_« Mais Hermy, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle, c'est un mangemort. »_ protesta Ron.

_« Mais tu ne comprends donc rien à rien. »_ dit sèchement la brune en l'entraînant à l'écart de leurs camarades.

_« Mais que dois-je comprendre, qu'il sers vraiment la lumière. »_

_« Je pense que Draco travaille pour l'ordre et qu'il est espion. Et quelque chose me dit que sa mission à un rapport quelconque avec Harry. »_

_« Mais que viens faire Harry dans tout ça. »_

_« Ca je ne le sais pas encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Allons voir Pansy et les autres. »_

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle commune des lions pour rejoindre les cachots de Serpentard.

**Pov Harry**

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la salle sur demande, une silhouette regardait le soleil se lever. Son regard voilà était rempli de tristesse au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

**_« Maudit soit Draco Malfoy et toute sa famille. Il m'a trahi, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. »_** Ragea-t-il intérieurement en tapant du poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il se repassa en boucle les scènes de ces dernières semaines : celle dans les vestiaires de quidditch, le cours de divination, le rendez-vous et l'étrange phénomène, le cours de potion, l'infirmerie et enfin leur emménagement dans leurs nouveau dortoir...

Pendant tout ce temps il avait essayé de cerner la véritable personnalité du serpentard. De savoir s'il avait réellement changé, s'il avait toujours été comme cela ou s'il cachait simplement son jeu en jouant avec lui.

Mais le résultat était en faite confus, tantôt le blond était tendre, doux et adorable avec lui et son attitude le décontenançait. Tantôt il redevenait l'ignoble Malfoy, arrogant, prétentieux, fourbe et hypocrite. Cherchant à lui faire du mal, le persécutant.

Un flash apparut dans son esprit, et lui rappela des brides d'un rêve qu'il avait fait juste avant que toute cette histoire commence. Il n'avait alors pas cherché à savoir mais était maintenant persuadé que cela avait un rapport quelconque avec elle.

Soudain, son réveil magique bipa lui signalant qu'il devait se rendre en cours. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de déjeuner, de toute façon il n'avait pas d'appétit.

Au moment de sortit il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires de DCFM, alors qu'il avait cours en première heure. Maugréant il prit le chemin de sa salle commune.

D'une humeur massacrante, il évita le plus possible les élèves, renvoyant sans ménagement ceux qui osaient s'approcher.

_« Maudits gosses !»_ Grinça-t-il.

Au détour d'un couloir il percuta de plein fouet un étudiant, où une étudiante. Il s'apprêtait à vociféré contre cette personne quand il entendit sa voix :

_« Harry je te cherchai partout, où étais-tu... »_ S'écria Draco soulagé.

_« Tiens, tiens...Malfoy junior! Alors, tu cherches la cible de ta mission. Oh mais que suis-je bête, tu l'as trouvé puisque c'est moi. Que t'as demandé Voldemort, de me capturé. Et toi en gentil mangemort tu lui obéis. »_ Ricana le brun.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'en prie Harry écoute-moi. »_

_« Non je ne t'écouterai pas, je ne te fais plus confiance la fouine. Laisse-moi tranquille et va trouver un autre joujou. Et si jamais tu oses encore me parler, je te ferai regretter ta venue au monde... crois-moi ! »_ Menaça froidement le survivant.

Il s'éloigna en direction de sa salle commune, plantant le serpentard au milieu du couloir.

Un éclat de tristesse passa fugitivement sur le visage du blond, puis ce dernier se recomposa un masque de froideur et partit à son tour dans la direction opposé.

Fin du chapitre 6.

Enfin me direz-vous !!! Je sais je suis impardonnable, milles excuses à vous mes lecteurs. Mais je n'étais pas là cet été et je n'ai pas pu updater, ensuite les cours ont repris et j'ai enfin réussi à terminer et poster ce chapitre.

Bon je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce point, je vous au revoir et j'espère au prochain chapitre.

Bisous.

Elena.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Oui c'est bizarre que tu m'ai remis une autre review au chapitre 5, tu l'aimes tant que ça...lol. Moi aussi je trouve Harry et Dray trop chou, je les adore trop comme ça. Mais il faut aussi qu'ils gardent en partie leur caractère sinon c'est moins bien. Merci de me soutenir et à bientôt.bisous.Elena.

**Celine402 :** Je suis vraiment désolée comme je l'ai dit, mais je n'avais absolument commencé le chapitre 6 quand j'ai posté le cinq et comme je n'étais pas là de tout l'été je n'ai pas pu updater. Pardon... Mais voilà quand même la suite, j'espère que l'attente ne t'as pas trop tuer,lol. Et merci pour ta review, je te fais de gros bisous et au prochain chapitre j'espère.

**Misskinky : **Je sais j'ai du retard, encore pardon et voici le chapitre 6. J'espère vivement qu'il t'ai plu. Bisous et à bientôt.Elena.

**Mirabella :** Alors toi aussi tu as lu du fond du cœur, c'est vraiment une fiction géniale. J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite, et j'ai honte à côté d'elle pour mon inexcusable retard. : (.Je sais plus quoi faire pour me faire pardonner.snif !!!Bisous et ciao.Et un grand merci pour ton message.

**Enola83 : **Eh oui ce chapitre s'appelle bien deux pas en arrière. Ne me frappe pas pitié...lol !!! C'est dans l'histoire, je suis désolée mais va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Je suis sadique alors j'aime bien vous faire languir. Que veux-tu on ne se refait pas.... Allez bisous quand même et au chapitre 7.(enfin j'espère, si je suis vivante pour le poster.)


End file.
